vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy and Vicki
The former romantic relationship between the Supernatural Hunter, Jeremy Gilbert and the deceased vampire, Vicki Donovan. This relationship has been strained and complicated, until Vicki's death. While Jeremy began to truly fall for her, she insisted to keep their relationship on the downlow. Vicki also didn't want to commit herself to him, which put a severe strain on their romantic relationship. They are referred to as "Jicki" by the fans. Early History It is unknown how long Vicki and Jeremy have known each other, but it can be presumed since childhood, seeing as Elena, Jeremy's sister and Matt (Vicki's brother) have known each other since infancy. As they reached high school however, Jeremy developed feelings for Vicki, who was dating Tyler Lockwood, but they broke up. They shared an interest in drugs and during the summer, they maintained a sexual relationship, but Vicki remembered it as a mistake. Jeremy continued to pine over her even when she started re-dating Tyler. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One When the new school year started, Jeremy was still hooked on the drugs and supplied them to Vicki. Vicki was shown to be dating Tyler Lockwood again and later at the Mystic Grill, Jeremy told her all Tyler wanted with her was sex. Vicki however was offended by him and tried to dodge him repeatedly telling her that they belonged together. Vicki told Jeremy that what they had was a mistake and she only was with him because of the drugs. During the back to school party, Jeremy saw Tyler and Vicki go into the woods. They started making out, but he tried forcing himself on her. Jeremy, who had followed them, told Tyler to leave her alone. Tyler, when departing, said that Vicki's refusal was a first. Vicki told Jeremy that she didn't need his help, and that Tyler was drunk. She left and walked further into the woods and was attacked by an animal. While Elena was talking to Stefan, she saw Jeremy, and tried to have a talk with him. Jeremy who was trying to ignore Elena, tripped over Vicki's body. He and Elena carried her out of the woods and Vicki was taken to the hospital. Jeremy left home early in the morning to see Vicki and got into a fight with Tyler at the pep rally. Vicki however, wanted to have a relationship with Tyler, but he was ashamed to have her around his parents; his mother even called her "trash". She left the Founder's party and went to Jeremy's house to "make another mistake" and slept with him. She found Elena's painkillers and crushed them, infuriating Jeremy. He didn't think it was a good idea and Vicki said she hoped he wasn't a guy who would change her because they were together. She took Jeremy to her friends, but when he saw she had brought the rest of Elena's pills he took them from her and decided to leave. Vicki argued that sooner or later, he would get over the drugs and live a long happy life but she would still be where she was doing drugs. Vicki disappeared the day after that and her friends' bodies were found burned in the cemetery. Vicki arrived at Jeremy's house later in the day, very hungry. Jeremy was worried and called her brother Matt. Vicki kept acting strangely and when Elena and Stefan came, Stefan realized Vicki was transitioning into a vampire. Vicki escaped afterwards and Jeremy had no clue where she went. While Jeremy and everyone else believed her missing, Vicki was safe at the Salvatore Boarding House with Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Elena knew what she was and told her to stay away for Jeremy. Vicki was not in control of her emotions and threatened Elena, saying she could be with Jeremy if she wanted and would kill Elena if she got in the way. Vicki got away from the Salvatore Brothers and went to the Halloween Party dressed as a vampire to meet with Jeremy. As they made out, Vicki bit his lip and it started bleeding. She became overwhelmed with the blood and was tempted to kill Jeremy. Elena arrived and tried to get Jeremy away from Vicki, but this made Vicki angry and she bit Elena. Jeremy was horrified when Stefan staked and killed Vicki. At home, Jeremy was still in shock about what Vicki was and her death, so by Elena's request, Damon erased Jeremy's memory of the event, making him believe that Vicki had only left own and that it was for the best. Jeremy met Anna, another vampire, and when he found out what she was, he believed Vicki was a vampire too and that was why she left. He wanted Anna to turn him so he could be with Vicki but was heartbroken when he found out from Tyler's father that Vicki's body had been found. He read Elena's Diary and was upset that Elena had known all the time about Vicki and vampires. Damon told him that Anna had died and that he could erase his memories again about her but Jeremy declined. He asked if life as a vampire would be better than a human. Damon told him it would be easier to turn off the pain. Jeremy drank the vial of Anna's blood and swallowed several sleeping pills. Season Two Even in his attempt to become a vampire, Anna's blood actually healed him from dying, making his attempt unsuccessful. After Jeremy was shot by Sheriff Forbes and died, Jeremy came back due to Bonnie's magic, and he saw Vicki, as well as Anna in his house. Season Three Jeremy continues to see the ghosts of Anna and Vicki, and this proves to complicate his relationship with Bonnie. Anna contacts him and she tells Jeremy not to trust Vicki and that there is danger that she can sense. Jeremy blocks Vicki out and she screams at him, despite his being unable to hear her. After Vicki was banished from the material world by Bonnie and Matt, her relationship with Jeremy officially ended. Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Dating Timeline ;First Relationship: *Start Up: Before Pilot *Break Up: Before Pilot **Reason: Unknown, most likely because Jeremy needed time after his parents' death. ;Second Relationship: *Start Up: Family Ties *Break Up: Haunted **Reason: Vicki is stabbed in the chest as a vampire by Stefan, killing her, because she couldn't control her bloodlust. Gallery 101-015-1-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-015-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-016~Jeremy-Vicki.png 1x01-Pilot (55).jpg 1x01-Pilot (87).jpg 101-045-Jeremy-Vicki.png 101-048~Jeremy-Vicki.png 101-049-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-095~Jeremy-Vicki.png 101-096-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-114-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-117-Elena-Jeremy-Vicki.png 1x01-Pilot (49).jpg 1x01-Pilot (51).jpg 1x01-Pilot (62).jpg 102-008-Jeremy-Vicki.png 102-009-Jeremy~Vicki.png 102-045-Jeremy-Vicki.png 102-046~Jeremy-Vicki.png 102-047-Jeremy~Vicki.png 102-082~Jeremy-Vicki.png 102-083-Jeremy~Vicki.png Jeremy-Vicki-103.jpg 103-013-Jeremy-Vicki.png 103-014-Jeremy~Vicki.png 103-015~Jeremy-Vicki.png 103-150~Jeremy~Vicki.png 103-151-Jeremy~Vicki.png 103-152~Jeremy-Vicki.png 104-032-Jeremy~Vicki.png 104-033~Jeremy-Vicki.png 104-144~Jeremy-Vicki.png 104-145~Jeremy-Vicki.png 104-146-Jeremy~Vicki.png 104-147-Jeremy-Vicki.png Black and white.JPEG 105-008-Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-054~Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-055-Jeremy~Vicki.png Tumblr lcky2vgpC81qdz7llo1 500.png 105-092-Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-116-Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-117-Jeremy~Vicki.png 105-118~Jeremy-Vicki.png 105~Jerremy~Vicki-Cemetery.png 106-123-Jeremy-Vicki.png 106-124-Jeremy~Vicki.png 106-125-Jeremy-Vicki-Gilbert_House.png 106-126-Jeremy~Vicki.png 106-150~Jeremy-Vicki.png 106-151-Jeremy~Vicki.png 106-152-Jeremy-Vicki.png 107-070~Jeremy-Vicki.png 107-071-Jeremy~Vicki.png 107-101-Jeremy-Vicki.png 107~Jeremy~Vicki-MFHS.png 107~Jeremy~Vicki-MFHS-Parking_Lot.png 107-109-Jeremy-Vicki.png 107-110-Jeremy-Vicki.png 107-111-Jeremy-Vicki.png 107-112-Jeremy~Vicki.png 107-113~Jeremy-Vicki.png 107-115-Jeremy~Vicki.png 107-120~Jeremy-Vicki.png 107-122-Jeremy~Vicki.png 107-123~Jeremy-Vicki.png We Meet Again.JPEG 2X22Vicki.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship